A Step too Far
by Sukura
Summary: Dudley has gone too far, his bad attidue has finally caught up with him. He has taken something that doesn't to him and now some very dangerous people want it back, even if it means taken Harry and the Dursley hostage.
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

A Step To Far

By Sukura

Chapter One: Piers Panic 

The sun was just over the horizon when a man made his was to the run-down Motel Six. The light on the sign flickered behind him as he entered the dark room. Three men waited patiently for him. He swallowed hard as he shut the door and turned to face his comrades. 

"Well?" One man asked him.

The man took a deep breath, "I don't have it" 

"You don't have it," Bryson Calmer yelled, grabbing the man by the collar.

"It's not my fault, I did have it, but on my way here some kids ran into me and I dropped everything that I was holding. When I got everything picked up, the CD was gone," Chal Addison choked.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you lost it. **You. Lost. It**." Bryson yelled losing his temper and throwing the man to the ground. 

"I looked everywhere for it, it must have been one of the kids that took it. I bet it was the fat one." Chal ranted. 

"Now, why would a bunch of kids be interested in a plan old CD." Bryson asked.

"Well, you see," Chal said hastily, " I sorta put it in a Doom game case so no one would know what it really was."

"Do you realize what you've done? I need that CD."

"I…I…I could try to find the kids that took it, it shouldn't be that hard, one of them was as big as a whale and he has this blond hair that was plastered to his face. He was puffing and wheezing when he ran off. "

"No, I'm tired of you clumsiness, Bingham, here," Bryson said as he pointing to a rather tall and big man with brown hair and gray eyes. "is going to help you find these kids, then you are going to report back to me. Is that clear?" 

"Then what," Chal asked.

Bryson smirk, "We're going to go hunting, isn't that right Ackerley." Bryson turned to look at the third man who had listen quietly from behind the other. "Let's go bag us a fat little pig."

The man's dark eyes narrowed as a sinister smile crossed his lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Piers Polkiss, knew that he was going to get into trouble, he should have been back hours ago but he was having too much fun terrorizing other people. It was late, real late, if Piers had to guess he wold say that it was at least 9:30 almost 10:00 at night. As he made his way down his street, Piers thought, I'm going to be in so much trouble. He had just spotted his house when he felt a hand go over his mouth and pull him back. Struggling, Piers desperately tried to get loose but whoever was holding him was too strong. Piers felt himself being dragged away from his house and into the back of a blue van.

"If you scream, you die. Got that," a voice said in his ear.

Piers nodded fiercely.

"Now, you're going to answer a few question," Bryson said as he stepped in front of the kid. "You took something from us and we want it back."

"Wh… what, I don't know what your talking about," Piers said his voice shaky.

Bryson nodded and Chal came and knelt next to Bryson. Pier's eyes got wide when he realized who this guy was.

"Where the CD kid."

"I don't have it."

"Who does," Bryson demand, slapping Piers sharply across the face.

"Dudley, Dudley Dursley he has it. Look, I'm really sorry it was just a joke, we didn't mean anything by it I swear. It was Dudley's idea, I was just playing along, please, please don't hurt me," Piers pleaded almost in tears, his body shaking violently. 

"How do I know that you're telling the truth," Bryson said as he pulled his gun and brought the gun to Piers head, pulling the hammer back.

Piers felt something wet and warm between his legs, but he was too scared to care. "Dudley loves the game Doom, I can't stand it. So he took the CD. I swear," Piers sobbed. " I'm not lying, Dudley has it he lives at Number 4 Privet Drive. He's the one you want, not me."

"The kid sure did squeal on his friend quick enough," Chal whispered to Bryson as they watched the kid cry hysterically. 

" There's no such things as loyalty, only survival of the fittest. The kid knows that and if betraying his so-called friend means he'll survive, then he'll do it in a heart beat." Bryson said.

"You think he's telling the truth," Chal asked.

"He's not lying, he doesn't have it, if he had the CD, he would have given it to us the minute we asked for it," Bryson said.

The men's attention was drawn to the opening of the van door by Ackerley, who watched them with a cool calm unemotional expression.

"Well," Bryson demanded. 

"Found him, and he has the CD," Ackerley replied flatly.

"Where?"

"Privet Drive, Bingham keeping an eye on the place," Ackerley said.

Bryson turned his attention back to the sniffling child, who had managed to scoot himself away from the two men and was now huddled in the corner of the van.

"Well it looks like you got off lucky," Bryson said. "Now, what shall I do with you, any suggestions."

Piers eyes grew wide, They're going to kill me, he thought.

"I'll take care of him," Ackerley's cold voice said.

"I don't want anyone to find him, until after we get the CD."

A cold smirk slowly appeared on Ackerley face, "Maybe no one will find him at all." 

Chal glared at him.

Ackerley's cold eyes stared back at him.

"Take him," Bryson said. "I don't care what you do. Just make sure his lips stay sealed, at lest until we get the CD."

"No I won't tell, I swear. They'll never believe me anyway. Please just let me go, please, please," the boy half sobbed, half pleaded.

Bryson nodded, "Meet us at Privet Drive when you're done."

Ackerley reached into the van and grabbed the kid.

"No, No, I wont tell, please no," Piers yelled and kicked his feet.

"Keep him quit or he'll wake the whole neighborhood," Bryson barked.

Ackerley pulled out a piece of cloth and shoved it into the frightened boy's mouth and dragged him out of the car. 

I'm going to die was his last thought before blackness descended over him.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Chal almost shouted as soon as Ackerley was gone.

"What?"

Chal open mouthed, just stared at him. " I will not be a part of murder, especially a kid."

Bryson said nothing.

"He going to kill him."

"He is going to put him somewhere safe where he won't be able to tell anyone about us, and when we get the CD back then we'll send the little brat home safe and sound."

"He's going to kill him."

"Listen and listen closely, I will do whatever it takes to get that CD back and if it mean that a few people have to die then so be it. But the boy will be safe. I will get that CD though."

"I won't kill anyone."

"You'll do what I tell you to do."

"What about the other kid, what are you going to do with him."

"Teach him not to take what isn't his."

" It will probably be an easy job, all we have to do is go in and get the CD and leave, no one has to get hurt. The kid will probably give it to us," Chal said.

"You better hope so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well do you like it, hate it, please let me know. 

I would like to thank my uncle for helping with my stories.


	2. Gatcha!

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Step Too Far  
  
  
  
By Sukura  
  
Chapter Two: Gotcha!!!!  
  
Today was a good day, Dudley thought to himself as he made his way down the street. He was exhausted and starving, it was a lot of hard work bullying and annoying people. It was a lot of fun but he was so hungry, it had been almost two hours since his last meal and his stomach was grumbling loudly, it took a lot out of him when he had to run away from that dorky looking man. Dudley laughed just thinking about the guy crawling on the ground, as he desperately tried to gather his papers, books and CD's that had scattered everywhere, it even made Dudley burst out laughing again.  
  
The man was just asking for it, the way he was clutching those books of his and looking all nervous as he hurried down the sidewalk, like he was hiding something. The look on his face was priceless when Dudley's fat body slammed into him sending him and all his things flying to the ground, it was a look of shock and horror all mixed into one.  
  
"Yes, today was most definitely a great day," Dudley said to himself. He was so pleased that he had successfully made someone else's day miserable, plus to top it all off he got a new game out of it.  
  
So what if he nabbed it while the man was picking up all his other stuff. You snooze, you loose, Dudley thought. After all he found it, finder keepers, loser weepers. It really didn't matter that the guy didn't actually loose the game, and that actually Dudley had stolen it. He found it and that was his story and Dudley was going to stick to. Beside, it was just a stupid computer game, if the guy really wanted the game he could go buy himself another one. Dudley had nothing to worry about he was never going to see that dorky jerk again. Beside, if by some small chance Dudley did see the man again, there was no way he could prove that he had stolen it, he had million's of games so the man could never prove that the game was his.  
  
As Dudley enter his home at Number 4 Privet Drive, mysterious aromas filled the air that made Dudley's mouth water and his tummy grumble.  
  
"Is that my Dudley-kins," his mother cooed as she made her way out of the kitchen. "I bet you're starving. Mommy made something special for her precious little baby-kins."  
  
Dudley suppressed a groan as his mother pitched his cheeks and kissed him on his forehead. He really hated when she did that. "What are we having mommy," he asked. Really he was too old to be calling her mommy. But it made her happy, and if it made her happy, then all the more he would get away with.  
  
"It's an surprise," she squealed in delighted as she turned around and headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner.  
  
Pulling out the computer game from his pocket, Dudley finally got a chance to examine it closely. Pity, he though I already have this version of Doom. Oh well, I can always sell it and make some money off it. Shaking his head in disappointment Dudley threw the game on the coffee table and headed straight into the kitchen, his mind on one thing and one thing only, food and more food.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"There's at least four people in that house," Bingham said, he had watching the house for hours. "Two adults and two kids."  
  
"Do they have any dogs?" Bryson asked.  
  
"Not that I could see."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Chal asked nervously. "We can't just go barging in there and demand that they give us the CD,"  
  
"Why not?" was Ackerley cold reply.  
  
Chal glared at him, but it did no good. He let out a long sigh, how did I get myself into this mess, Chal thought, then shook his head. It was never supposed to be like this, it was just an easy way to make a lot of money. Nobody was supposed to get hurt, especially him.  
  
"I say we go in there, find the kid and make him give us the CD," Bingham said.  
  
"What happens if they call the police?" Chal asked.  
  
"They won't," Ackerley said.  
  
"How do you know?" Chal snapped.  
  
Ackerley smiled and pulled out his wicked looking knife, "It will be hard to call the police if the phone wires have been cut."  
  
"What about the rest of the family, what are we going to do about them?" Chal said.  
  
"Kill them, kill them all," Ackerley answer.  
  
"We can't it's not worth that," Chal said desperately.  
  
"We can't let them live. They'll know to much, what else can we do." Bingham said.  
  
"So you're just going to.." Chal said.  
  
"Silence," Bryson yelled. "We go in, find the CD, find out what they know, then leave. I want to be out of that house by sunrise." Pointing to Ackerley and Bingham. " After the lights are out and we think they are asleep, you two will go in through the back and Chal and I will go in through the front. Hopefully they won't even know we were there." With that Bryson made his way to the front of the house.  
  
"Ackerley," Chal called out stopping Ackerley in his tracks. "That skinny little kid, you didn't kill him did you?"  
  
"What if I did?" Ackerley said, then turned around and followed Bingham to the back of the house.  
  
Chal stood there for a few moments and stared at Ackerley's retreating back. Oh god what have I done, he thought?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry Potter laid on his lumpy bed and stared at the ceiling. He hated being here, he wanted nothing more then to leave this place and never come back. He hated being the Dursley's slave and Dudley's punching bag. They treated him like he was nothing and expected him to be grateful that they had taken him in when he was just a baby. But there was a bright side, in a few months, he would be going back to school and wouldn't have to see the Dursely's for a whole term at Hogwart's.  
  
Harry rubbed his bruised arm and winced in pain. Another one of Dudley's mean little jokes. Harry had just gotten done vacuuming the living room and was about ready to head upstairs when Dudley had come up behind him and pushed him as hard as he could, sending him flying into the coffee table. Harry had landed hard on the table, sending stuff flying everywhere. It was his arm that took the worst of it and he had the bruises to show for it. It has already started to turn black and purple. Of course Dudley didn't get in trouble, he had told his parents that Harry had tripped, so Harry was scolded for being clumsy and making a mess. All the while Dudley smiled smugly at him while stuffing chocolate in his mouth.  
  
One of these days Harry thought, Dudley was going to piss off the wrong person, then he'll get his. Turning on his bed, Harry winced again as a sharp pain shot through his arm. Maybe I should get some ice for my arm, Harry thought. Pushing off the few blankets he had on him, he grabbed his glasses and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ With one final twist from the knife blade and the click of the lock, the door was open. Ackerley slowly made his way into the dark house. Looking around he found himself in the kitchen and signaled to Bingham that it was ok. He made his way into the living room, pulling out his flashlight. He was just about to turn it on, when he heard footsteps from upstairs.  
  
Nodding to Bingham to keep quiet, Ackerley quickly got out of sight. Within seconds a person was making their way down the stairs. Without even hesitating, Ackerley grabbed the person's arm and twisting it brought his free hand to his prisoner's mouth so the person could not scream. Ackerley drew his face close to the frightened person's ear and whispered.  
  
"Gotcha!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Here it is my second part, what do you think. The next part is going to have more action in it. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
I would like to thank my Uncle for all his help with this story. I could not have done it without him. 


	3. A Knife in the Dark

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A Step to Far  
  
By Sukura  
  
Chapter Three: A Knife in the Dark  
  
Panic seized Harry when he felt someone grabbed his arm. Harry wanted to scream, to fight, but the grip on his arm was too strong. The stranger's other hand was pressed hard to Harry's mouth, stopping any sound. Warm stinking breath close to Harry's ear sent shivers of terror down his spine.  
  
"Gotcha!!!" a voice whispered to him.  
  
The first thought that came to Harry was that Voldemont had found him, and this was a death-eater that was going to kill him.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here," another man said quietly holding a flashlight toward Harry's face as he walked closer.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to turn his face away from the bright light.  
  
"Do you think this is the kid?" the man who was holding him said.  
  
"I." the other was about to answer when another man's voice interrupted him.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" The man bellowed loudly.  
  
Harry was beginning to realize that these men were not death eaters, as he originally thought. Then what do they want?  
  
"Look what I caught," the man said. Harry could not make out the people around him.  
  
"Get that flash light out of the poor boy's face, Ackerley," a fourth voice said.  
  
How many people are there, Harry wondered?  
  
Reluctantly, the flashlight was moved away. It was a few seconds before Harry's blurred vision returned.  
  
"Happy," Ackerley snarled at the unseen man.  
  
"Is this the kid?" said the bad breath voice as he jerked Harry's head up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chal looked at the frightened boy, who stared at them with wide, bright green eyes behind a pair of battered glasses.  
  
"No," he said. " This isn't the one who took the CD."  
  
"Great, just great," Bryson yelled.  
  
"Just because he isn't the one doesn't mean that he don't know where it is." Ackerley said pulling Harry out of Bingham's hold by Harry's shirtfront.  
  
"Where is it kid?" Ackerley yelled. Harry felt a sharp knife being pressed against his throat.  
  
"Where's what?" Harry finally managed to say.  
  
"The CD, the one your fat brother stole," Ackerley snarled, the knife pressing even harder into his throat. Harry felt warm drops of blood roll down his neck. Fear consumed him, this man was serious, and he wanted to kill him. Harry had faced death before. The two years he had gone to Hogwarts, he'd faced one of the most evil wizards alive and he had survived. But this was different, this man wasn't an evil wizard, he was a cold hearted killer and it wasn't magic he was using, it was cold hard steel, pressed to his throat.  
  
"Let the boy go," Chal said. " He doesn't know where it is, leave him alone."  
  
"You're too soft, Addison," Ackerley snapped. "To soft, tell me boy, I don't have patience for children."  
  
The fear was over whelming. The knife was pressing deeper as the pain shot throught his body. "Stop it," Harry said softly. "Stop it," louder, "STOP."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ackerley," Chal pleaded.  
  
Ackerley ignored his comrade's pleas. He focused on the child in his grasps, pressing the knife closer, he could hear the pleas from the boy to stop, which caused him to smirk, and press harder. The smirks faded from his face when he felt an invisible force pulling his arm away from the boy and flinging him across the room right into the wall faces first.  
  
Ackerley hit the wall hard causing the picture of a smiling Dudley, naked on a bear skin rug, to fall from the wall to the ground scattering glass everywhere. Ackerley lay unconscious on the ground, Dudley's picture draped across his face.  
  
"Ackerley," Bingham called out, running over to his friend.  
  
Harry sat on the ground breathing hard, one hand to his bleeding neck, the other holding himself up. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright," Chal asked, he was about to say more when the lights turn on and loud pounding feet could be heard upstairs.  
  
"What in the hell is going on down here," Vernon Dursley roared as he stormed down the stairs in his nightshirt followed by his wife in hair curlers and green night beauty cream on her face.  
  
"Great, just great." Bryson muttered, from beside Ackerley as he got up and moved away from the unconscious man.  
  
"Boy, how dare you bring you freak friends here," Mr. Dursley yelled as soon as he saw Harry sitting on the ground with Chal leaning over him.  
  
"They not my friends." Harry manages to say looking up at his Uncle.  
  
It was then that Vernon Dursley noticed how pale his nephew was and the smears of blood on Harry's neck. It was also then that he noticed the other three people in his house, one who was lying unconscious on the ground with a knife lying next to him. Slowly backing away from the staircase, he bumped into Mrs. Dursley and knocked her down. Mr. Dursley turned to grab the phone on the desk near the stairs while Mrs. Dursley wailed on the ground.  
  
"Can't let you do that Governor," Bryson said, holding a gun to Mr. Dursley head. " Let's put the phone back down."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I would like to thank my Uncle for helping my with my story, without his help I would never have posted it.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first two chapters, Thank you.  
  
I am sorry that this story took so long to be updated.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
